Our Love Story : I Used to be With You
by Jibangie
Summary: Cinta bukan hanya tentang debaran, atau butterfly effect. Tapi cinta juga tentang mereka Jimin dan Yoongi yang sudah terbiasa hidup bersama sebagai sahabat namun sebenarnya mereka hanya tidak memahami perasaan masing-masing. BTS fanfic, BL, MinYoon
1. chapter 1

Our Love Story : I Used To Be With You

Cast : BTS Jimin/ Suga(Yoongi)/ MinYoon

and other BTS member

Romance/BL

 _All cast belongs to them, story and plot belongs to me_

*

I Used to be With You

Dingin udara tengah malam sedikit menyapu kulit putih pucatnya yg sedikit lembab karena keringat membuat pori-porinya mulai bergidik kedinginan, membuatnya menarik selimutnya untuk lebih naik menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dan tubuh laki-laki yang juga tidur telanjang disampingnya. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya yang mereka habiskan bersama, berbagi selimut yang sama, berbagi hangat tubuh yang sama, bercumbu, bersetubuh, menyalurkan hasrat nafsu keduanya hingga keduanya terlelap sampai pagi.

Menyadari pergerakan teman ranjangnya yang menarik selimut, membuat laki-laki yang sebenarnya belum terlelap itu dengan reflek menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam rengkuhannya hingga dada bidangnya menempel seutuhnya di punggung si pucat yg tadinya berbaring menyingkurnya, bahkan ia bisa merasakan _miliknya_ menyentuh bagian pantat si pucat.

"Kedinginan hyung?" tanyanya sembari menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher tubuh yang depluknya.

"hmm..." sahutnya sedikit bergumam sedikit mengangguk "Tidurlah Jimin" lanjutnya sambil mengelus tangan kekar laki2 yg namanya disebut jimin itu yang melingkar diperutnya.

Namun setelah jeda beberapa detik Jiminpun enggan untuk terelelap hingga akhirnya dia membuka percakapan tengah malamnya.

"Yoongie hyung"

"hhmmm" sahut, sebut saja dia Yoongi, dengan mata masih tertutup.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hoseok hyung"

Mendengar nama Hoseok _kekasihnya_ disebut membuatnya kembali membuka mata dan sedikit tersenyum. "Masih baik seperti biasa" sahutnya.

Jimin mengangguk mendengarnya masih dalam posisi kepalanya yg sama. "Aku siang tadi betemu denganhya di kampus, dia mentraktirku minum"

"Lalu?"

"Kalau aku ada waktu dia memintaku menemaninya untuk memilih cincin untukmu"

Sontak mendengar kata _cincin_ Yoongipun langsung berbalik mengahadap Jimin, pelukan Jiminpun berpindah dari memeluk perut kini memeluk punggung Yoongi.

"Cincin? Kenapa tiba-tiba cincin? apa dia-"

"Dari yang kulihat sih sepertinya dia memang akan melamarmu" jawab Jimin seolah tahu pemikiran Yoongi.

"apa? No... This is too fast" meski bilang seperti itu namun ekspresinya tidak mendukung dia justru terlihat bersemangat wajah kantuknya juga sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Melihat ekspresi Yoongi membuat Jimin hanya memutarkan kedua matanya. Tahu sebenarnya arti dari ekspresi itu, ekspresi antusias, ekspresi berharap kalau yg dikatakan Jimin akan benar-benar terjadi.

Namun setelahnya Jimin semakin memeluk erat Yoongi, "kau senang hyung? kau akan menerima lamaran Heosok hyung?" tanya Jimin, lebih ke pernyataan sebenarnya.

Yoongi tak bergeming, ia tahu betul Jimin tahu bagaimana dirinya, tanpa Yoongi jawab Jimin pasti sudah tahu, dan memang begitulah mereka. Saling memahami, saling mengerti satu sama lain. Mereka memang bersama sudah cukup lama, awal mereka bertemu saat itu Jimin menjadi tetangga baru Yoongi dikampung halamannya Daegu. Yoongi yang waktu itu masih duduk dibangku kelas 3 sekolah menengah sedang Jimin di kelas 1 disekolah yg sama, tentu Jimin butuh adaptasi dilingkungan barunya, dan Yoongi menjadi sosok tetangga baru, _hyung_ dan sahabat yg baik bagi Jimin.

Mereka selalu bersama sejak saat itu, mereka terbiasa bersama, berbagi cerita, masalah bahkan ciuman pertama juga sex pertama mereka. Tidak, mereka bukan pasangan kekasih mereka hanya sahabat begitu mereka menyebutnya mereka bahkan memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Jimin yang sering gonta-ganti pasangan dan Yoongi yg bertemu dengan Heosok di kampus dan menjadi kekasih Heosok setelahnya.

Setelah lulus SMA Yoongi memutuskan untuk berkuliah di Seoul masa-masa itu menjadi masa-masa tersulit Jimin, karena tidak adanya Yoongi didekatnya begitu pula bagi Yoongi entah karena terbiasa atau apa tapi mereka merasa sulit jika tidak ada didekat satu sama lain, dan akhirnya setelah Jimin lulus SMA tanpa keraguan Jimin memilih untuk kuliah di Seoul juga di kampus yg sama dengan Yoongi, merekapun tinggal di apartement yg sama hingga saat ini, saat mereka sudah sama-sama memiliki pekerjaan.

Dan sekarang Yoongi akan dilamar Heosok, kemungkinan sebentar lagi akan menikah dengannya, lantas bagaimana dengan Jimin, apa dia akan baik-baik saja? apa dia bisa hidup tanpa Yoongi?

"Jimin, bagaimana dengan Jungkook?" tanya Yoongi dalam pelukan Jimin.

Jimin mengangkat bahunya sekilas, "kau tahu hyung, dia hanya jual mahal, cepat atau lambat dia juga akan menerimaku"

"kali ini kau harus serius dengannya Jimin, jangan main-main lagi. Kulihat Jungkook orangnaya sangat baik dan mungkin akan menjadi pendamping terbaik kalau kau serius dengannya"

Jimin tidak menyahuti nasehat Yoongi dan malah menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur, entahlah Jimin sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaanya terhadap Jungkook teman kerjanya itu, dia memang tertarik dengannya, mungkin kali ini sedikit berbeda dari pacar-pacat Jimin sebelumnya Jungkook lebih susah didapatkan Jimin dari pacar-pacat Jimin sebelumnya mungkin itu yang membuat Jimin lebih tertarik lagi untuk mendapatkan Jungkook tapi kalau untuk berhubungan serius dengannya Jimin belum memikirkan itu. Jimin memang seperti itu tidak pernah serius menjalin dalam hubungan, bekas pacarnya sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya berbeda dengan Yoongi yang tidak memiliki bekas pacar, dia setia dengan Heosok pacar pertamanya hingga sekarang.

Merasa Jimin sudah tak merespon lagi dalam percakapan, Yoongipun hanya mengehembuskan nafas pelan lalu menutup matanya untuk tidur dalam pelukan hangat Jimin.

*

Dan benar kata Jimin, sebulan setelahnya Heosok mengajak Yoongi untuk makan malam, makan malam yang sangat romantis disalah satu restoran ternama di seoul, yang sengaja disewa Heosok untuk moment berharga dalam hidupnya. Tepat setelah Yoongi selesai dengan hidangannya, Heosok bangun dari tempat duduknya berjalan mendekat kearah Yoongi yg duduk berhadapan dengannya, Heosok kemudiam berlutut dengan satu lutut sebagai tumpuannya dihadapan Yoongi yang sedang duduk merasa terkejut dengan sikap mendadak Heosok.

Heosok mengambil kotak beludru berwarna hitan dari saku jasnya, membuka kotak tersebut yg menampilakan sebuah cincin emas putih sederhana nampak berkilau didalamnya. Terkesiap Yoongi menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya, dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, dia tahu ini, dia tahu kalau Heosok akan melamarnya, tapi dia masih saja terkejut.

"Yoongi-ah, Aku memang bukan manusia sempurna, kau tahu betul itu. Tapi ijinkan aku sempurna bersamamu Yoongi, mari hidup bersama sepanjang sisa hidup kita?"

Yoongi diam, seluruh sarafnya terasa putus, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. Dia bahkan sudah diperingatkan Jimin soal lamaran ini akan terjadi tapi saat hal ini benar-benar terjadi dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hubungan mereka sudah lama terjalin dan inilah saatnya hubungan mereka untuk berlanjut kejenjang yg lebih serius.

"Yoongi..." panggilan Heosok menyadarkannya, tatapan Heosok lembut sangat lembut kepada Yoongi seolah meyakinkan Yoongi bahwa kita memang seharusnya hidup bersama, dan dengan perlahan Yoongi mengangguk.

"Ya Heosok-ah... mari hidup bersama" bahagia luar biasa yang dirasakan Heosok dengan jawaban Yoongi, dengan cepat dia mengambil cicin tersebut dari kotaknya, menarik pelan tangan kiri Yoongi dan menyematkan cincin itu dijari manis Yoongi, kemudian mengecup lembut tangan Yoongi.

"Terima kasih Yoongi, terima kasih"

*

Ditempat lain, diapartemen Jimin duduk di sofa dengan TV yang menyala mengganti saluran-salura TV tanpa henti, seolah mencari saluran yang menarik tapi sebenarnya tidak, dia hanya sedang berfikir. Dia memikirkan ucapan Jungkook saat sore tadi Jungkook mengajaknya minum kopi disebuah cafe dekat dengan tempat kerja mereka. Tentu Jimin sangat antusias sore itu, itu pertama kalinya Jungkook mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat terlebih dahulu, biasanya Jiminlah yang mengajak dan tak pernah ditanggapi oleh Jungkook tentunya, mungkin inilah saatnya, saat dimana Jungkook akan menerima Jimin, Jimin tahu Jungkook selama ini hanyalah jual mahal terhadapnya, dia tahu kalau Jungkook memiliki perasaan terhadapnya.

Namun... memang kenyataan tidak pernah selalu sesuai dengan harapan.

 _"aku ingin kau menghentikan semua ini Jimin" ujar Jungkook setelah mereka duduk berhadapan disebuah meja cafe dengan sepasang menu minuman yang sudah tersaji dimeja mereka._

 _"aku- sebenarnya juga menyukaimu" lanjutnya sambil menunduk, jungkook malu dengan ucapannya, semburat merah terlihat dipipinya oleh jimin dari arah pandangnya. Tuh kan, Jimin bilang juga apa, Jungkook juga memiliki perasaan pada Jimin._

 _"Lalu- apakah kita akan pacaran sekarang?" tanya Jimin mencoba untuk tenang meski hatinya sudah berkoar-koar ingin teriak senang._

 _Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya untuk kembali menatap Jimin, namun menggeleng sesudahnya dan itu membuat Jimin mengangkat sebelag alisnya bingung._

 _"Tidak Jimun, aku tidak mau terluka. Aku- Aku tahu kau sebenarnya tidak serius menyukaiku, selama ini kau hanya mengejarku hanya karena rasa penasaranmu"_

 _Apa ini? kenapa Jungkook bicara seperti itu, kenapa dia seperti sok tahu dengan perasaan Jimin, tapi anehnya kenapa perkataan Jungkook teraaa benar._

 _"Jimin... Harusnya kau tak perlu susah-susah mengejar orang lain, menyukai orang lain, kalau selama ini kau selalu dengan Yoongi hyung"_

 _Dan apa ini? kenapa tiba-tiba nama Yoongi disebut-sebut._

 _"Aku menyukaimu Jimin, aku peduli padamu, selama ini aku mengabaikanmu bukan berarti aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi sebagai orang yang menyukaimu aku juga tahu bagaimana perasaanmu Jimin. Saat aku melihatmu bersama Yoongi hyung kau selalu terlihat berbeda, kau seolah menjadi pribadi dirimu yang sebenarnya, senyum dan tawamu lepas saat bersamanya. Dan sialnya aku semakin menyukai pribadi itu, pribadi yang hanya terlihat saat kau bersama Yoongi hyung, kau bahagia bersamanya Jimin-ah, aku tidak mau suatu hari nanti kau terluka karena terlambat menyadari perasaanmu yg sebenarnya"_

 _Cukup sudah, Jimin semakin pusing, dia sudah tidak paham lagi dengan apa yang dikatakan Jungkook kepadanya._

 _Jimun bangkit dari duduknya dengan emosi, "kalau kau menolakku, kalau kau ingin aku berhenti mengejarmu katakan saja langsung Jungkook jangan bertele-tele seperti ini, jangan libatkan Yoongi hyung" lalu Jiminpun pergi dengan tergesa meninggalkan Junggkook dimejanya, Jungkook mencoba memanggilnya tapi Jimin seolah tidak mendengar dan berlangsung menghilang dari pandangan Jungkook._

Apa yang dimaksud Jungkook dengan Jimin yang menjadi pribadi yg berbeda saat dirinya bersama Yoongi hyung, ya selain Jimin yang merasa sangat nyaman jika bersama Yoongi hyung, Jimin merasa tidak ada yang berbeda dari darinya, itu wajar kan, karena Jimin sudah lama hidup bersama dengan Yoongi hyungnya itu.

Namun anehnya meskipun Jimin menyangkal perkataan Jungkook, sisi lain dari dirinya merasa bahwa Jungkook benar, hanya saja ini terlalu rumit.

Jimin mencoba mengingat semua kebersaamaanya dengan Yoongi selama ini, saat pertama kali mereka bertemu didepan halaman rumah Jimin, saat Yoongi membelanya didepan siswa-siswa yang membully murid baru seperti Jimin, saat Jimin mengajak Yoongi ciuman untuk pertama kalinya dengan alasan Jimin tidak mau kaku kalau nantinya dia berciuman dengan pacarnya, ciuman dengan Yoongi dianggap sebagi bahan latihan, saat pertama kali mereka menonton film dewasa dikamar Yoongi dan akhirnya justru mereka berdua melakoni adegan dewasa tersebut karena tidak tahan dengan nafsu remaja seumuran mereka. Saat Yoongi memutuskan kuliah di Seoul dan Jimin yg masih di Daegu, yang Jimin rasakan setiap hari hanyalah merindukan Yoongi yang mungkin waktu itu belum disadarinya, saat Jimin tahu Yoongi pada akhirnya berpacaran dengan Heosok Jimin semakin menjadi playboy sering berganti-ganti pasangan dengan alasan bosan dan tidak ada yang cocok dengannya, yang sebenarnya alasan itu mudah karena bekas-bekas pacar Jimin bukanlah Yoongi.

Sial... kenapa dengan Jimin, kenapa selama ini dia tidak menyadarinya, kenapa selama ini dia seolah menutup mata hatinya untuk menydari perasaannya terhadap Yoongi.

Namun meskipun Jimin menyadari perasaanya saat ini, lantas bagaimana dengan Yoongi, apakah dia juga sama dengan Jimin yang tidak paham dengan perasaanya atau memang Yoongi yang hanya menganggap Jimin sebagai sahabatnya, atau mungkin hanyalah adiknya.

Jimin teringat perkataan Heosok ditelepon siang tadi yang mengatakan kalau dia akan menjalankan rencananya malam ini, dan Yoongi yang tak lama kemudian juga menelponnya dengan antusias. Mungkin mereka sekarang sudah... Jimin tahu apa yang akan terjadi antara Heosok dan Yoongi tentunya.

Jimin mengusap rambutnya kasar, sial, bahkan Jimin yang memilihkan cincin lamaran Heosok minggu lalu, astaga dia benar-benar bodoh, Park Jimin benar-benat bodoh.

Yoongi pulang ke apartemenya dengan hati yang bahagia, dia bersenandung sepanjang koridor apartemen dengan terus memandang cincin dijari manisnya. Dia tiba didepan pintu apartemennya, menekan enam digit kata sandi untuk membuka pintunya.

"Jimin..." panggilanya riang sembari melepas sepatunya dan mengganti dengan slipper rumahnya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dan dia baru sadar kalau aparetementnya masih gelap, mungkin Jimin belum pulang, Yoongi mengangkat bahunya singkat lalu berjalan masuk apartementnya, menyalakan lampu, melepas mantelnya dan menaruhnya disofa sesaat dia akan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum tapi kemudian terhenti melihat sebuah note dimeja.

 _"Hyung... mendadak aku ingin pulang, aku rindu ayah dan ibu, aku akan dideugu untuk beberapa hari jangan cemaskan aku. oh ya... selamat ya, Heosok hyung sudah cerita, akau akan memberitahukan kabar bahagia ini pada paman dan bibi, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku sayang hyung"_

Apa ini? kenapa Jimin mendadak pulang, kenapa Jimin meninggalkannya. Apa sesuatu terjadi? padahal Yoongi sudah sangat antusias untuk berbagi cerita bahagianya dengan Jimin sahabatnya yang selalu ada disampingnya.

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya, mungkin setelah ini dia akan menelpon Jimin menanyakan langsung untuk penjelasan Jimin yg mendadak ingin pulang.

 _To Be Continoued_

Ini adalah cerita pasaran yg aku buat sebagai FF pertama yg aku buat. endingnya juga kayaknya bisa ketebak ya kan. Banyak kepikiran ide2 lain sebenarnya tp malah akhirnya nulis ini dan sebenarnya ini mau aku buat oneshoot tp ternyata aku potong sampai sini soalnya kayaknya kepanjangan ya, iya gak sih? iya kali ya

ya sudahlah... aku hanya berusahan sharing imaginasi saja, kalau ada yg follow, atau favoritin nie cerita aku seneng banget apalagi ada yg review

sebenarnya ada yg baca juga syukur

maaf kalau ada typo2 ini ngetiknya di HP dan tidal baca ulang.

salam Jibangie


	2. Chapter 2

Our Love Story : I Used To Be With You

Cast : BTS Jimin/ Suga(Yoongi)/ MinYoon

and other BTS member

Romance/BL

All cast belongs to them, story and plot belongs to me

 **Part 2**

*

Mentari belum juga menampakkan wajahnya, tapi Yoongi sudah terjaga. Begitulah dia, tidurnya tak nyenyak semalampun tidurnya sangat larut dan sekarang sudah terbangun pagi-pagi buta. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya kemudian menoleh kesamping kanan-kiri. Sepi, kamarnya terlalu sepi, sudah sejak lama dia tidur sendirian, selama ini selalu ada Jimin diranjangnya, dan sekarang tanpa Jimin ranjangnya terasa dingin dan hampa, dia kembali teringat masa-masa awal dia kuliah di Seoul sendirian tanpa Jimin sama seperti keadaanya saat ini. Sambil masih berbaring dia melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja nakas samping ranjangnya. Sunyi tidak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda bahwa ponsel itu akan berbunyi, iya Yoongi menunggu, menunggu kabar dari Jimin.

Semalam Jimin tiba-tiba saja pulang ke Daegu, tanpa mengabarinya terlebih dulu dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah memo singkat. Yoongi sudah mencoba menghubungi Jimin tapi sama sekali tidak dijawab dan hanya suara operator telpon yang ia dapat. Mengirim pesan? Jangan ditanya sudah puluhan pesan Yoongi kirimkan tapi tetap saja tidak ada balasan. _'Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi'_ pikir Yoong, tidak biasanya Jimin seperti ini.

 _Ttut-ttut-ttut Ttut-ttut-ttut_

Ponsel Yoongi berbunyi diiringi getaran kuat dimeja nakasnya seketika Yoongi bangkit dan langsung memyambar ponselnya. nama _'Eomma'_ terlihat dilayar ponselnya, Yoongi menghela nafas ternyata bukan Jimin.

"Ya... anak nakal" seketika Yoongi menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya karena teriakan ibunya dari seberang panggilan.

Setelah dikiranha suara ibunya sudah cukup menurun dia kembali menempelkan ponselnya lagi ditelinga.

"kenapa tidak bilang kalau Heosok melamarmu? kau ini... pacaran tidak pernah cerita dengan siapa dan sekarang Heosok melamarmu dan kau juga tidak bilang, kau anggap apa kami ini Yoongi, kami ini orang tuamu. Apa kau akan menikah sendirian tanpa Eomma dan Appa huh?"

Hhmmm~ Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, ibunya terlalu mendramatisir keadaan, bukannya Yoongi tidak mau cerita tapi belum. Pikirannya masih pada Jimin yang mendadak pulang dan tidak mengabarinya. "Tanpa bilangpun kalian sudah tahu kan? Aku tahu Jimin akan cerita pada kalian"

"Tetap saja kau kan yang dilamar dan kau anak kami bukan Jimin apa susahnya sih cerita pada kami. Semalam cukup larut Jimin berkunjung dan bercerita, kau tahu betapa terkejutnya Eomma dan Appa. Kami bahkan tidak tahu kau punya pacar dan pria itu Heosok. Semalaman kami menunggumu mengabari kami tapi ternyata-"

"Eomma" Yoongi memotong omelan ibunya karena jika tidak ibunya tidak akan pernah berhenti dengan semua ocehannya itu. Tapi dari ocehan ibunya dia tahu bahwa semalam Jimin sempat berkunjung kerumahnya dan kenapa tidak sempat menjawab telponya atau membalas pesannya.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan Heosok pada kalian besok, aku akan pulang bersama Heosok jadi kalian bisa langsung mengintrogasinya, sudah ya aku tutup telponnya aku harus ke kantor sekalian mengajukan cuti. Aku sayang kalian. Bye..." Tanpa menunggu jawaban ibunya? Yoongi langsung menutup panggilan. Ya, dia harus pulang selain harus mempertemukan Heosok kekasihnya atau bisa dibilang sekarang calon suaminya kepada orang tuanya, dia juga harus bertemu Jimin, dia punya sejuta pertanyaan untuk Jimin.

*

Yoongi benar-benar membawa Heosok ke Deagu lusanya. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang dirumah Yoongi. Yoongi, ayahnya, ibunya, Heosok beserta orang tuanya, Paman dan Bibi Park yang merupakan sahabat orang tuanya yang mana selalu terlibat dalam acara-acara penting keluarga Yoongi juga- Jimin ikut hadir dalam pertemuan keliuarga yang bisa dibilang mendadak itu.

Pertemuan itu berlangsung sederhana, pembicaraan mereka seputar hubungan Yoongi dan Heosok dan kapan acara pernikahan akan dilaksanakan. Sepanjang acara Yoongi sesekali memperhatikan Jimin yang duduk dengan hikmat disamping kedua orang tuanya bisa dipastikan bahwa Jimin sama sekali tidak bersuara dia hanya sesekali tersenyum menanggapi perbincangan yang ada dan Jimin sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Yoongi, ini benar-benar aneh ada yang tidak beres dengan Jimin.

*

Setelah acara bincang-bincang selesai dan berganti dengan acara jamuan makan siang Jimin langsung pergi meninggalkam rumah alih-alih mendadak perutnya sakit dan butuh istirahat di rumah, yang lainpun merasa khawatir sempat mengusulkan untuk mengantarnya pergi ke dokter saja tapi Jimin menolak dan membiarkan mereka melanjutkan acara penting itu.

Tentu alasan perutnya sakit hanyalah alibi Jimin untuk menghindari acara itu, dia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua-semua rencana yang disusun orang tua Yoongi dan Heosok, hatinya sakit. Andaikan Jimin menyadari perasaanya lebih awal, dan Yoongi belum dilamar Heosok, mungkin ceritanya akan berbeda, mungkin sekarang pertemuan itu bisa jadi anatara keluarga Yoongi dan keluargnya. Jimin sekarang duduk sendirian dibangku kayu dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Rumah Jimin dan Yoongi memang terletak dikawasan pegunungan di Daegu, jadi halaman belakang rumahnya langsung disajikan oleh pemandangan hamparan pegunungan yang indah nan asri.

Jimin merenung, pertemuan keluarga Yoongi dan Heosok sudah dilaksanakan, dan juga sudah ditetapkan bahwa acara pernikahan akan diadakan satu bulan dari sekarang, mendadak memang, itu karena orang tua Heosok yang berada di korea hanya sampai satu bulan kedepan setelahnya mereka harus kembali ke Jepang demi pekerjaan.

Apakah Jimin sudah terlambat sekarang? Apakah Jimin masih memiliki kesempatan?

Setelah menyadari perasaannya Jimin memang memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, dia butuh berfikir jernih, dia butuh strategi untuk mengatakan perasaannya kepada Yoongi dan lagi dia belum bisa menatap wajah Yoongi secara langsung, dia tahu malam itu pasti Yoongi menerima lamaran Heosok, dan Jimin, dia belum siap untuk patah hati setelah baru saja dia menyadari perasaanya.

Tapi Jimin sungguh takk mengira kalau Yoongi akan mengadakan pertemuan keluarga secepat ini, sepertinya Yoongi benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menikah dengan Heosok, sepertinya Yoongi benar-benar mencintai Heosok. Dan dalam keheningannya tanpa sadar Jimin meneteskan air mata.

*

"Kau selalu disini jika ada masalah" seru sebuah suara yang sangat Jimin hafal, suara Yoongi. Dengan cepat dia mengusap bekas air matanya yang sempat turun dipipinya lalu dia menoleh kearah Yoongi yang sudah berjalan mendekati Jimin.

"Kenapa Hyung kemari? acara masih berlangsung didalam" tanya Jimin sambil menganggkat dagunya kearah rumah Yoongi tempat dimana Yoongi seharusnya berada.

Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahu sembari duduk disamping Jimin. Duduk berdua seperti ini membuat Yoongi mengingat kembali masa-masanya bersama Jimin saat masih di Daegu. Dulu dengan cepat Yoongi akan dengan mudah menemukan Jimin duduk sendirian disini bila ia punya masalah.

Jimin memang pemuda yang ceria, tapi bukan berarti keceriaanya itu tanpa masalah, saat-saat diawal kepindahannya di Daegu Jimin sulit sekali untuk beradaptasi dia menganggap bahwa rumahnya tetaplah di Busan tempat tinggalnya dulu terlebih Jimin juga sering jadi korban bullyan teman-temannya di sekolah karena statusnya sebagai murid baru, dia yang entah kenapa merasa peduli kepada Jimin sejak kedatangannya itu membuatnya ingin terus disamping Jimin baik dalam keadaan senang maupun susahnya.

"ada apa Jimin?" tanya Yoongi sesaat setelah tersadar nostalgia singkatnya itu.

Jimin merasa tidak kaget dengan pertanyaan itu, Jimin tahu Yoongi pasti menyadari perubahan sikapnya itu, bahkan sejak kedatangan Yoongi dengan Heosok ia sama sekali belum menyapa Yoongi, cepat atau lambat Yoongi pasti akan mendatanginya dan menanyainya.

Jimin hanya menatap lurus kedepan, haruskan dia mengatakannya sekarang? haruskah dia memberitahukan Yoongi tentang perasaanya saat ini? Mungkin memang harus, setidaknya jika memang dia tidak bisa bersama Yoongi dia tidak akan terbebani dengan menyimpan perasaanya sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

"Jungkook menolakku hyung" jawab Jimin pada akhirnya.

Yoongi yang merasa sedikit terkejut mengubah arah pandangnya yang awal mengikuti arah pandang Jimin menjadi menatap Jimin, dia mengamati wajah Jimin, Yoongi melihat ada kesedihan disana. Mungkinkah seorang Jimin akan bersedih hanya karena ditolak, mungkinkah Jungkook benar-benar spesial bagi Jimin, dan entah mengapa pemkiran itu membuatnya sedikit merasakan _sakit._

"Eehhhhh itu kan bukan apa-apa... kau bisa mendapatkan orang lain yang lebih keren, lebih baik dari Jungkook, pasti setelah ini Jungkook akan menyesal karena menolakmu" Hibur Yoongi sembari menyikut lengan Jimin pelan. Namun Jimin tidak menanggapi dan tetap lurus memandang kedepan, Yoongi jadi ragu harus menghibur Jimin atau tidak.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri dan kembali mengikuti arah pandang Jimin. Hening beberapa saat diantara mereka.

"Kau tahu Hyung, apa yang dikatan Jungkook saat menolakku?" tanya Jimin memecah keheningan mereka.

Yoongi menoleh kearah Jimin dahinya berkerut bingung, kenapa Jimin justru menanyainya, jelas, mana Yoongi tahu alasan apa itu.

"Karena- dia tahu..." Jimin menghembuskan nafas pelas mencoba menyiapkan hatinya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, Jimin menatap Yoongi kemudian "Aku mencintaimu Hyung"

Mata Yoongi membulat merasa kaget namun juga masih belum paham, tapi saat ia melihat tatapan Jimin, mata itu seolah berlata yang sebenarnya tidak keraguan sama sekali disana, jadi... Jimin benar-benar meliki perasaan kepadanya, tapi bukankah selama ini Jimin menganggapnya sebagi sahabatnya, _Hyungnya,_ dana merek juga saling nyaman dengan status itu.

"Aku bodoh baru menyadarinya sekarang hyung, harusnya kebersamaan kita selama ini menjadi bukti bahwa aku memang mencintaimu, meski aku tidak tahu hyung merasakan hal yang sama atau tidak, tapi aku- aku mencintaimu hyung. Dan sekarang sudah terlambat, kau dan Heosok Hyung..." Jimin berhenti, dia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia tidak mau mengucapkan dari mulutnya sendiri bahwa Yoongi akan memikah dengan Heosok, dan akan meninggalkanya.

Yoongi diam, dia tentu terkejut dengan pengakuan mendadak Jimin. Jadi ini alasannya, kenapa Jimin mendadak pulang, dan mengabaikannya. Karena Jimin mencintainya.

Melihat Yoongi yang hanya diam Jimin menghela nafas panjang, mungkin hanya Jimin disini yang merasakan cinta itu. Jimin menusap pelan poni Yoongi yang terlihat sedikit berantakan karena angin luar, menyisirnya perlahan dengan jarinya kemedian menyelipkan beberapa helai ditelinga Yoonggi. kemudian dia mengusap sebelah pipi Yoongi dengan punggung tangannya yang terasa sedikit dingin karena udara luar, dia mengamati wajah Yoongi, cantik seperti biasa, wajah ini, laki-laki ini, Jimin mencintainya. Kemudian tangannya beralih menarik dagu Yoongi perlahan untuk lebih mendekat, terlalu dekat sampai Yoongi bisa merasakan nafas hangat Jimin didepan bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian Yoongi merasakannya, bibir Jimin mengecup pelan bibirnya sangat pelan namun lembut dan dalam, Yoongi reflek memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan bibir Jimin seolah bibir itu tidak hanya mengecup bibirnya dadi juga hatinya mengetuk perasanya.

Ciuman itu memang hanya sebuah kecupan, tanpa ada lumatan atau hasrat didalamnya, Jimin benar-benar hanya mengecupnya ia hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanya, cintanya lewat kecupan itu, dia berharap perasaanya akan sampai kepada Yoongi, meski Yoongi mungkin tidak akan menerinya.

Selepas kecupannya Jimin menarik dirinya pelan dari hadapan Yoongi yang masih menutup mata _'Aku mencintaimu Yoongi hyung, aku ingin kau bahagia meski itu bukan denganku'_ batinnya lirih lalu pergi meninggalkan Yoongi.

Segera setelah kepergian Jimin, air mata menetes menuruni pipi Yoongi dari matanya yang masih terpejam, ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang terasa pilu, Yoongi mengerti malsud dari ciuman itu dan itu benar-benar sampai pada hatinya _"I love you too Jimin, I love you"_ Bisiknya pelas kepada angin yang mengiringi kepergian Jimin.

 _To be Continoued_

"maaf... maaf ini belum ending maafkan ketidakahlianku meringkas cerita, nulisnya juga ngasal. mungkin di chapter selanjutnya bakal beneran ending

I wanna say thank you so much bagi yg udah baca apa lagi yg udah review, gk nyangka ada juga yg baca FF unfaedah ini".

Salam Jibangie


	3. Chapter 3 (End)

Our Love Story : I Used To Be With You

Cast : BTS Jimin/ Suga(Yoongi)/ MinYoon

and other BTS member

Romance/BL

All cast belongs to them, story and plot belongs to me

*

*

 **Part 3 (End)**

*

*

*

Selang beberapa hari setelah pengakuan Jimin kepada Yoongi, Jimin kembali seperti biasa, bersikap biasa seolah tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka. Bahkan dia juga terlihat mendukung rencana pernikahan Yoongi dengan Heosok.

Mereka sudah kembali ke Seoul, selain Jimin yang sekarang tidur dikamar yang terpisah dengan Yoongi semuanya nampak normal, Jimin kembali jadi sahabatnya seperti biasa. Ya Jimin memang masih tinggal diapartement Yoongi setidaknya sampai Jimin dapat tempat tinggal baru, tidak mungkin Jimin terus-terusan tinggal diapartement Yoongi yang sebentar lagi menikah itu.

Mereka mungkin terlihat normal diluar, tapi tidak bagi perasaan masing-masing. Sudah beberapa hari setiap malam Yoongi tidak bisa tidur, merasakan dilema yang tiada henti. Sering kali saat dia terbangun dari tidurnya dan tidak mendapati Jimin disinya membuat hatinya pedih. Tak jarang juga Yoongi berjalan didepan ruangan yang sekarang menjadi kamar sementara Jimin sebelum pemuda itu pindah nantinya. Berulang kali mencoba mengetuk pintu namun berulang kali pula ia urungkan niatnya. Yoongi memang mencintai Jimin, dia juga ingin bersamanya, tapi hari pernikahannya juga semakin dekat, sanggupkah Yoongi mengatakan pada Heosok kalau dia mencintai Jimin dan ingin membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Apakah itu mungkin? Apakah dia sanggup menyakiti Heosok yang selama ini sudah sangat tulus mencintainya?

Sampai pada suatu titik Yoongi sudah merasa putus asa. Dia tidak bisa seperti ini terus, setidaknya dia harus berbuat sesuatu sebelum semua menjadi semakin terlambat. Jika seperti ini terus bukan hanya Jimin yang tersiksa atau bahkan dirinya, tapi juga Heosok.

Dan disinilah sekarang Yoongi, duduk disebuah cafe tidak jauh dari tempat kerjanya menunggu Heosok datang pada jam istirahat kerjanya. Sampai detik inipun Yoongi masih ragu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Heosok, meski hatinya sangat mantap untuk memberitahu Heosok yang sebenarnya. Dia mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya dimeja sembari menunggu, berbikir, menyusun kalimat untuk Heosok. Sampai dia tidak sadar orang yang ditunggunya sudah berhadapan didepan. Heosok tidak langsung menyapanya, dia mengamati Yoongi yang melamun kemudian menarik kursi di hadapan Yoong untuk duduk. Disaat itu Yoongi baru sadar bahwa Heosok sudah datang.

"Oh Heosok-ah" sapanya seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Aku sudah memesankan pesanan sesuai yang kau minta, kita tunggu saja mungkin sebentar lagi datang"

"Terima kasih sayang" balasnya sambil tersenyum hangat. Senyuman itu? akankah Yoongi akan melihatnya lagi setelah apa yang akan dikatakannya.

*

*

Lama setelah hidangan tersaji dimeja mereka, Yoongi hanya diam dalam makannya sambil sesekali melihat cemas Heosok didepannya. Anehnya Heosok juga hanya diam senyap dalam hidangannya yang tidak biasanya Heosok seperti ini, hal itu membuat Yoongi semakin cemas, niatnya jadi ia sampaikan atau tidak?

Setelah selesai dengan hidangannya Heosok meletakkan sendoknya sedikit keras diatas meja, kaget Yoongipun mendongak dan mendapati ekspresi serius Heosok. Firasat buruk menyerang Yoongi seketika.

"Mari tidak saling berpura-pura lagi Yoongi? Aku sudah tahu, Aku tahu semuanya" ujarnya dengan tatapan serius, Yoongi menautkan alisnya. Yoongi tahu kearah mana maksut ucapan Heosok itu.

"Aku melihatmu dengan Jimin saat di Daegu. Tidak... sebenarnya juga selama ini aku memperhatikan kedekatanmu dengan Jimin" Yoongi diam, dia seolah disidang dalam perkara kasus yang besar. Dia merasa bersalah pada Heosok yang ternyata menyadari tentang dirinya dan Jimin.

"Dengar... selama ini aku hanya diam karena menghargai Jimin yang lebih lama mengenalmu. Tapi kesabaranku juga ada batasnya. Aku tahu kau mengajakku makan siang ini pasti ingin menyanpaikan sesuatu. Tapi dengar... apapun niatmu itu aku tidak akan melepasmu. Pernikahan kita tinggal beberapa minggu lagi Yoongi... Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu"

 _'aku tahu Heosok, aku tahu cintamu begitu besar untukku, hanya aku saja yang brengsek membiarkanmu mencintaiku terlalu dalam tanpa tahu perasaanku terlebih dulu'_ batin Yoongi tak mampu berkata-kata, dia melihat Heosok benar-benar terluka dihadapannya.

"Setuju atau tidak kita akan tetap menikah seperti rencana semula. Ku harap kau dan Jimin sadar kalian hanya terbawa perasaan karena terlalu lama bersama" ujar Heosok mantap lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi dia langsung pergi, langkahnya mantap tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi mencoba memanggil-manggil Heosok namun percuma laki-laki itu tak menanggapinya, Heosok sudah memutuskan sepihak. Namun Yoongi bisa apa, hubungan mereka terjalin cukup lama wajar jika Heosok bersikap seperti ini.

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang. Kalau Heosok tidak mau mengerti mungkin Jimin akan mengerti. Semoga benar apa yang dikatakan Heosok benar bahwa ia dan Jimin hanya terbawa suasana kebersamaan yang terlalu lama.

*

*

Yoongi masuk ke dalam apartement dalam keadaan apartementnya masih gelap, namun ia bisa melihat siluet Jimin diruang tengah dengan siluet benda persegi yang dibawanya, sebuah koper besar.

"mau kemana Jimin?" tanyanya seraya menekan saklar lampu yang berada dalam jangkaunnya. Dan dengan cahaya lampu dia bisa melihat dengan jelas Jimin seperti bergegas dengan koper besarnya.

"Aku akan pindah, aku sudah menemukan tempat tinggal baru hyung" Jawab Jimin tanpa melihat Yoongi ia masih sibuk dengan kopernya.

"Apa? secepat itu?" tanya Yoongi sembari mendekati Jimin.

Apa Yoongi bilang? _Secepat itu?_ memang harus berapa lama Jimin mencari tempat tinggal baru? ini di Seoul, kota besar. pastilah banyak tempat yang bisa ditinggali Jimin. Atau dia hanya tidak rela Jimin cepat-cepat meninggalkannya.

Namun saat dia berhasil berdiri dihadapan Jimin, dia mendapati wajah Jimin yang babak belur. Ada sedikit bengkak dan memar ditulang pipinya juga sedikit darah kering diujung bibirnya "Jimin wajahmu?" tanyanya penasaran seketika ia berpikir negatif.

"ah ini..." Jimin merabah pipinya namun kemudian berdesis merasa sentuhannya menyakiti luka memarnya "Aku tadi bertemu dengan beberapa preman, sedikit berkelahi tapi yah... aku bisa mengatasinya" Jelas Jimin tentu saja bukan itu yang terjadi sebenarnya, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan kalau sebenarnya Heosok lah yang memukulinya sampai babak belur waktu pulang kerja tadi, dengan amarah Heosok datang padanya, memperingatinya untuk menjahui Yoongi.

 _"Dasar brengsek!!! aku menganggapmu teman karena kau sahabat Yoongi, kau bahkan membantuku mencari cincin lamaranku. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang huh? mau merebut Yoongi?Tidak akan kubiarkan. Tetaplah berpura-pura jadi sahabatnya seperti yang selama ini kau lakukan, cepat jauhi Yoongi. Dia sudah memilihku"_

Begitulah ancaman Heosok, sebenarnya dia tidak takut dengan ancaman itu, tapi mendengar Heosok mengatakan bahwa Yoongi memilih Heosok membuatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak mundur. Yang terpenting baginya hanyalah kebahagiaan Yoonginya.

*

*

"Kalau begitu biar kuambilkan obat sebentar, kau tidak boleh pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini" kalimat Yoongi menyadarkan lamunannya.

Yoongi berjalan kearah pentri kemudian kembali dengan kotak obat, "Duduk Jimin" perintah Yoongi, Jimin hanya menurut. Dia mengambil cream anti brusting kemudian mengoleskan dengan cotton butt di pipi Jimin yang bengkak. Yoongi mengobati Jimin dalam diam sedang Jimin menikmati memperhatikan wajah Yoongi yang berkonsentrasi mengobati lukanya. Oh Tuhan Jimin benar-benar mencintai Yoongi, Jimin tidak ingin menjahuinya, dia juga ingin memiliki Yoongi, sangat. Tapi dalam situasi seperti ini dia bisa apa, salahnya yang harus terlambat menyadari perasaanya kepada Yoongi.

"Sebenarnya..." suara Yoongi menarik kembali kesadaran Jimin, dia menatap Yoongi menunggunya melanjutkan bicara, namun Yoongi masih sibuk dengan luka Jimin seolah dia tidak mau melihat Jimin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jimin" lanjut Yoongi yang membuat Jimin seketika membulatkan matanya kaget.

"A-Apa?" tanyanya seolah tak percaya, benarkah yang ia dengar barusan, Yoongi memcontainya?.

Yoongi mengehela nafas panjang, dia menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Jimin kemudian menatap mata Jimin yang terkejut itu. "Aku- mencintaimu Jimin"

Jimin yang terkejut, semakin terkejut. Kali ini dia tidak salah dengar, Yoongi, sahabatnya juga mencintainya. Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Heosok harus tahu ini, agar dia cepat membatalkan pernikahan ini sebelum terlambat.

Jimin bangkit berdiri, "Aku akan bicara dengan Heosok hyung" dia hendak melangkah namun tertahan oleh tangan Yoongi yang menarik sebelah tangannya.

"Jangan Jimin, Heosok sudah tahu"

Damn!!! kala begitu kenapa Heosok masih ingin melanjutkan pernikahan ini. Apa dia mau menikahi seseorang yang tidak mencintainya.

"Heosok juga mencintaiku Jimin, kita berpacaran cukup lama. Aku tidak bisa egois" ujar Yoongi seolah menjawab pikiran Jimin.

"kau tidak egois hyung, ini soal pernikahan, kau tidak mungkin menghabiskan hidupmu dengan orang yang tak kau cintai"

"Entahlah Jimin. aku juga tidak tahu. Apa mungkin selama ini aku menjalin hubungan tanpa memiliki perasaan kepadanya"

Yoongi dilema, Jimin bisa lihat itu dari wajahnya. Dan sialnya dialah penyebab kedilemaan itu. Jimin menarik rambutnya kasar, merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri, dia tidak tahan melihat wajah sedih Yoongi. Apapun yang ia rasakan dia tidak bisa membiarkan Yoongi sedih hanya karena dirinya. Mungkin dia memang harus mengalah.

Jimin menarik tubuh Yoongi yang terlihat rapuh itu dalam pelukannya. Dan tangisan Yoongi seketika buyar dalam pelukan Jimin.

"Maafkan aku hyung, maafkan aku. Ini salahku. Harusnya aku menyadari perasaanku sebelum dirimu bertemu dengan Heosok Hyung..." Jimin tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tangisan Yoongi semakin menjadi setelahnya, Jimin yang tidak tahan, pun ikut bergabung menangis bersama Yoongi, meskipun tangisannya tidak sehisteris tangisan Yoongi. Jimin menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoongi untuk menenangkannya, mungkin juga untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Begitulah malam itu berlalu, keduanya menghabiskan malam dengan tangisan sebagai ucapan perpisahan.

*

*

*

Hari pernikahan Yoongi dan Heosok pun tiba. Pernikahan itu dilakasanakan sederhana terlihat dari suasana dekorasi yang tidak terlalu meriah disebuah ballroom Hotel yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Tamu undangan juga tidak banyak mereka memang hanya mengundang beberapa teman dan keluarga dekat.

Yoongi sudah siap dengan tuxedo putihnya, dipadu dengan sepatu fantofel hitam, dasi kupu-kupu hitam dan setangkai bunga tulip merah muda yang diselipkan disaku jasnya. Rambut hitamnya disisir rapi memperlihatkan sedikit keningnya yang mulus, wajah sedikit dirias dengan make up minimalis yang menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Disisi lain Heosok megnenakan setelan tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja putih tulang dan dasi panjang berwarna hitam, rambut coklatnya juga disisir rapi dan bunga tulip merah muda yang senada denga Yoongi juga diselipkan disaku jasnya.

Dan Jimin? Tentu saja hanya berdandan biasa sebagai tamu undangan, dia hanya mengenakan jas warna hitam dengan daleman kaos putih tanpa kerah, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu fantofel yang tidak terlalu formal. Dia duduk disalah satu menja undangan bersama orang tuanya, orang tua Heosok dan ibunya Yoongi. Ayah Yoongi? tentu beliau sedang menggandeng anak tercintanya yang terlihat luar biasa menawan itu memasuki altar berjalan menuju mempelainya yang berdiri tegap dekat dengan podium pemberkatan dan pendeta yang sudah siap sebagai saksi dari janji suci mereka nanti.

Selama perjalanan Yoongi diatas karpet merah yang menghubungkannya dengan Heosok, Yoongi sama sekali tak tenang. Akhirnya hari ini, sebentar lagi dia akan mengucap janji suci sehidup semati dengan Heosok, tapi perasaanya masih saja meragu. Ini sudah keputusannya, setelah malam penuh tangis dengan Jimin, dia dan Jimin sepakat bahwa meraka hanya akan menjadi sahabat, tidak... tidak seperti sebelumnya kali ini benar-benar hanya _sahabat._

Lalu apa yang menggangu pikiran Yoongki kenapa langkahnya begitu berat untuk menghampiri Heosok. Hingga akhirnya langkah Yoongi terhenti dibarisan meja tempat Jimin duduk. Dia menatap Jimin dan Jiminpun menatap balik kearahnya. Keduanya saling bersi tatap seolah mengabaikan keramaian disekitar. Tatapan Yoongi seolah mengatakan _'Tolong cegah aku Jimin'_ dan tatapan Jimin seolahmenyampaikan _'Andai aku bisa membawamu lari dari sini'._

Sampai ayahnya yang menggandengnya menegurnya untuk berjalan kembali. Yoongi yang melanjutkan langkahnya namun tidak bisa lepas dari pandangannya kepada Jimin berhasil diperhatikan oleh Heosok.

Heosok merasa geram melihat tingkah Yoongi, ia jadi kesal akhirnya. Hanya tinggal sedikit Yoongi sampai ditempatnya berdiri, Heosok sudah berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang tak memperhatikannya. Heosok langsung menyambar lengan Yoongi yang bebas dari gandengan ayahnya. Yoongipun tersentak dari pandangannya kearah Jimin dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok yang menarik lengannya yang ternyata sosok itu Heosok. Yoongi kaget, matanya melebar.

Dalam keterkejutannya itu Yoongi ditarik paksa Heosok untuk berjalan, tapi bukan kearah podium pemberkatan namun kearah lain, sekarang bukan hanya Yoongi yang terkejut tapi juga seluruh tamu undangan, termasuk Jimin, dia sudah beridiri dari duduknya melihat perlakuan Heosok kepada Yoongi sedang ayah Yoongi hanya terbengong ditempatnya.

Dan betapa semakin kagetnya Yoongi saat ternyata Heosok menyeretnya hanya untuk dibawa dihadapan Jimin. Yoongi menatap Heosok dengan wajah bertanya-tanya begitu juga Jimin. Namun Heosok dari wajahnya yang semula terlihat bersungut-sungut marah, sekarang malah tersenyum dengan hangatnya.

Dia melepaskan lengan Yoongi, kemudian menarik tangan Yoongi dan Jimin untuk ditautkan bersama.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku akan menyesali keputusanku saat ini... Tapi aku yakin keputusanku ini sudah tepat" ucap Heosok sambil tersenyum bergantian ke arah Yoongi dan Jimin. "Kalian saling mencintai, hari ini harusnya jadi hari bahagia kalian, aku berusaha menutup mataku dan memaksakan kehendakku aku sadar sikapku itu sungguh tidak benar, aku mohon maafkan aku" imbuhnya.

"Heosok-ah...?"

"Hyung?"

Panggil Yoongi dan Jimin bersamaan, masih merasa bingung dengan ucapan Heosok.

"Sudah... cepat menikah sana kalian berdua. Jangan sampai aku berubah pikiran lagi"

"JANGAN" Sahut Jimin langsung, yang membuat Heosok langsung tertawa terbahak. Tawanya yang ringan itu kemudian diikuti oleh Jimin dan Yoongi.

Yoongi memeluk Heosok merasa terharu dan juga berterima kasih, tidak disangkanya Heosok sangat baik hati mau melepaskannya, sungguh itu bukan keputusan yang mudah, Yoongi tahu itu. "Aku membencimu Heosok" alih-alih mengucapkan terima kasih Yoongi justru mengucapkan kalimat sarkasmenya.

Heosok tersenyum dalam pelukan Yoongi mendengarnya "sama-sama Yoongi-ah" balasnya.

Jimin juga ikut memeluk Heosok selanjutnya. Sungguh kata _Terima kasih_ saja tidak akan cukup untuk Heosok yang mau mengerti dan melepaskan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

*

*

Akhirnya dengan kostum seadanya Jimin mengucapkan janji sucinya dihadapan pendeta dan seluruh tamu undangan yang kemudian dilanjut dengan Yoongi yang juga mengucap janji sucinya.

Setelah selesai, dan mereka berdua diijinkan untuk berciuman, tanpa menunggu Jimin langsung menyambar bibir Yoongi. Seolah hasratnya tertahan sekian lama, Jimin mencium Yoongi dengan sangat bergairah, Yoongipun hanya bisa menerima ciuman brutal dari Jimin. Yoongi membuka mulutnya sehingga mempermudah akses ciuman Jimin, menyesap setiap sudut rongga mulut Yoongi untuk kemudian saling bertaut lidah, melumat bibir masing-masing, ciuman mereka panas hingga membuat semua tamu undangan yang melihatnya melongo dibuatnya.

"eh-hem" suara rendah pendeta diahadapan mereka itu akhirnya menghentikan ciuman mereka. "Kalian bisa lanjutkan itu nanti" kata pendeta itu tersenyum geli, dasar pasangan muda yang berapi-api, batinnya.

Tamu undangan yang menyaksikan pun bersorak-bersorak meneriaki mereka, merasa malu Yoongi dan Jimin hanya bisa tertunduk dengan wajah yang sama-sama memerah, Oh betapa mereka tidak tahu tempat.

"Cinta mereka begitu menggebu-gebu" ujar sebuah suara disamping Heosok yang tersenyum bahagia menyaksikan kebahagiaan Yoongi dan juga Jimin. Heosok menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook sudah berdiri disampingnya, dia kenal Jungkook teman kerja Jimin, yang pernah sempat dikejar-kejar oleh Jimin.

"Iya... bahkan orang buta tahu mereka saling mencintai" sahutnya yang mendapat balasan senyuman dari Jungkook memperlihatkan gigi kelincinyanya yang terlihat sangat manis.

"Kau sungguh hebat tadi hyung" ucap Jungkook sembari mengacungkan jempolnya didepan Heosok.

"Terima kasih" balas Heosok menanggapi, lalu mereka sama-sama tersenyum satu sama lain.

 _*_

 _Cinta memang bisa datang kapan saja, dimana saja dan dengan siapa saja. dan saat cinta itu datang kalian sama sekali tidak akan bisa menghindarinya. Kalian bisa menerima, memperjuangkannya atau bahkan hanya merelakannya._

 _*_

 _*_

 _*_

 _ **END ~**_

"No word to say finally ending, thank you very much for reading this immature story. Sorry for many typos. See you"

Jibangie


End file.
